1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame rate conversion according to image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, so called DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) players are in widespread use. A DVD player reads out movie data recorded in a DVD, and converts and outputs the data as interlace signals that have a vertical sync frequency of 60 (Hz), so as to make the data displayable on a TV. In case where the movie data recorded in the DVD is a movie film of 24 frames per second, the DVD player performs a so-called “2 to 3 pull down telecine conversion” (hereinafter simply referred to as a telecine conversion) and outputs the data.
In recent years, there is also an attempt to connect a DVD player to a projector, so as to project movies that were played back in the DVD player. The projector converts interlace signals of 60 (Hz), which were received from the DVD player, into progressive (non-interlace) signals through image processing and displays movies.
In the telecine conversion, however, successive two frames are displayed at different rates i.e. two frames and three frames respectively, which deteriorates a smooth movement of movies of the film. Furthermore, there has been a degradation of image quality in the projector due to the IP conversion that converts interlace signals into progressive signals. These problems are not confined to projectors, but are rather common to any image display device that progressively displays movies